dancemumsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirror
|image = S2E1 Mirror.PNG |band = Lil Wayne ft. Bruno Mars |dance = Mirror |album = Tha Carter IV |released = August 29, 2011 |genre = Soul |label = Young Money, Cash Money, Universal Republic |runtime = 4:03 |writer = |producer = }} " " is a song by Lil Wayne featuring Bruno Mars. It was used for Eleiyah and Sam's unaired duet in No-one's Safe. Full dance Lyrics Uh With everything happening today You don't know whether you're coming or going But you think that you're on your way Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it, woo. Look at me when I'm talking to you You looking at me but I'm looking through you I see the blood in your eyes I see the love in disguise I see the pain hidden in your pride I see you're not satisfied And I don't see nobody else I see myself I'm looking at the... Mirror on the wall (Ooh) Here we are again (Yeah) Through my rise and fall (Uh) You've been my only friend (Yeah) You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we here talkin' to each other again? Uh, I see the truth in your lies I see nobody by your side But I'm with you when you are all alone And you correct me when I'm looking wrong I see the guilt beneath the shame I see your soul through your window pane I see the scars that remain I see you Wayne, I'm looking at the... Mirror on the wall, here we are again (Yeah) Through my rise and fall (Uh-Huh) You've been my only friend (my only friend) You told me that they can understand the man I am (they can understand) So why are we here (misunderstood) talkin' to each other again? Looking at me now I can see my past Damn, I look just like my fucking dad Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors I even look good in the broken mirror I see my mamma smile–that's a blessing I see the change, I see the message And no message could've been any clearer So I'm startin' with the man in the... Mirror on the wall, MJ taught me that. Here we are again Through my rise and fall (Uh) You've been my only friend Take 'em to Mars man You told me that they can understand the man I am So why are we talkin' to each other again? Uh... Mirror on the wall (Ooh) Here we are again (Yeah) Through my rise and fall You've been my only friend (Any questions?) You told me that they can (I come to you) Understand the man I am (You always have the answer) So why are we here talkin' to each other again? Mirror on the wall. Ay, B.P. Looks like I did take 'em to Mars this time So why are we talking to each other again? Category:Songs used in No-one's Safe Category:Season 2 Songs Category:Season 2 Duet Songs Category:Season 2 Unaired Dances Category:Contemporary Category:Soul